Hero (class)
Heroes (勇士, known as Sword Fighters in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Forrests in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and Braves in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) are usually the promoted version of Mercenaries, though Axe Fighters sometimes promote to this class. They usually wield Swords along with Axes. Stat-wise, they are usually described as half way between a General and a Swordmaster. They do not have as much defense as Generals, but are faster than them, and they do not have as much speed as Swordmasters, but have better defense. As as a result, well-trained Heroes can block attacks like Generals, but still have enough agility to dodge assaults like Swordmasters. Heroes are typically set to be one of the "balanced" classes of the Fire Emblem series alongside the Soldier class. However, many characters that are/can become Heroes typically become very powerful units. Prior to Fire Emblem: Awakening, all female Heroes were prepromoted or promoted from Myrmidons. Variations ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Heroes in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo do not have the use of axes. However, it is important to note that the Weapon Triangle did not exist in these games. ''Fire Emblem Gaiden In ''Fire Emblem Gaiden, the Sword Fighter is a Hero in all but name, as Alm's promoted class uses the name Hero. Sword Fighters can promote onwards into Dread Fighters. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War The Forrest is essentially a renamed Hero class, and can only wield Swords. It's one of the advanced versions of the Sword Fighter class; Holyn, Radney, Roddlevan and Ulster can promote to this class upon reaching level 20. Forrests have Pursuit as a class skill. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 The Mercenary class in this game, instead of being first-tier, is actually an advanced class of Axe Fighters and some Sword Fighters, being able to use both Axes and Swords. In the fan translation of the game, the Mercenary class is even renamed as Hero. Fire Emblem: Binding Blade'' and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken In this game, the Mercenary returns as a first-tier class which can be promoted to Heroes through the use of a Hero Crest or an Earth Seal. The Heroes of these games are stronger, although not as fast as the rival Swordmaster class. Heroes can use axes as well swords. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fighters and Mercenaries can become Heroes in this game when promoted using a Hero Crest or Master Seal. Heroes can also walk across water. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Greil's class is hero when he appears in the tutorial of Path of Radiance with weakened stats. A stronger version can be found in the game data used when he chases off Petrine. Ike's Lord class from Path of Radiance shares the same caps as the Hero class, but is unable to use axes. In the sequel, Radiant Dawn, Ike's second tier class becomes Hero, just like Greil in the previous game, but he still can't use axes until promotion. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Mercenaries can be promoted to Heroes using the Master Seal, and there are prepromoted Heroes. Some units can be reclassed to be a Hero as well. In WiFi battles, Heroes are usually considered bad units. They lack a high speed cap, meaning they can be struck twice (four times if the opponent is using Brave weapons) without being able to retaliate in kind. Their low defense stat means they cannot survive being hit four times from a forged brave weapon and they have low movement. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Hp: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 18 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Str: 25(M) 24(F) *Skl: 30 *Spd: 26 *Def: 25(M) 24(F) *Res: 22(M) 24(F) Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 22 ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 24 *Res: 22 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 50 *Str: 27 *Mag: 10 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 26 *Res: 15 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 22 *Sword: A, Axe: A ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 42 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 46 *Spd: 42 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 36 *Sword: A, Axe: A Notable Heroes ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Shadow Dragon'' *Samson - An Altean gladiator and eventually Sheema's bodyguard in Mystery of the Emblem. *Astram - Midia's lover and loyal soldier of Akaneia. *Promotion for: Ogma, Caesar, Radd, and Nabarl (only in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi) ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' *Deen *Possible Promotions for: Grey, Robin, Cliff, Savor, Kamui, Jesi, Atlas ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~'' *Promotion for Samto in Mystery of the Emblem only, otherwise same as above, with Nabarl only promoting to a Hero in Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' *Promotion for: Holyn, Ulster, Radney, and Roddlevan ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' *Galzus - The prince of the fallen kingdom of Rivough and Mareeta's father. *Ralph - A traveling mercenary *Promotion for: Orsin, Halvan, and Machyua ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade'' *Ekhidna - A resistance leader from the Western Isles. Also a female Hero. *Henning *Randy *Promotion for: Dieck and Ogier ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' *Linus - Brendan Reed's youngest son, the 'Mad Dog' of the Black Fang, and one of the Four Fangs. *Harken - A knight in service of House Pherae. Sole survivor of Lord Elbert's crew and Isadora's lover. *Kaim - Guardian of the "Thunder Axe", Armads. *Promotion for Raven ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *Caellach - One of the Six Generals of Grado. *Possible Promotion for Garcia, Gerik, and Ross ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' *Greil - Father of Ike and Mist, and the founder of the Greil Mercenaries. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' *Ike - The son of Greil and Hero of The Mad King's War. A swordsman called The Savior of Crimea. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' *Flavia - The East Khan, and later Khan Regnant, of Ferox. *Priam - Available via SpotPass, he wields Ragnell and claims to be a descendant of Ike. *Possible promotion for Vaike, Gregor, Inigo, and Severa. ''Fire Emblem: Fates'' *Possible Promotion for Luna, Lazward, Arthur, Charlotte and Soleil. Trivia * Heroes, as the balanced class, always wield swords and shields, sometimes including axes in their armament. The Elibe duology, however, is unique in that they keep their weapons inside their shields, similar to Roman warriors. They are also much more acrobatic in this game, with somersaults being a mainstay of their animations. Gallery File:Yuusha.gif|Concept artwork of the Hero class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Hero female 1.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:Hero female 2.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:Hero male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:ForrestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Forrest, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:MercenaryHeroTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Mercenary, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:HeroTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Hero, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Hero ds.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Hero class from the DS titles. File:Sword Fighter Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Sword Fighter class from Gaiden. File:attrom hero.png|Attrom as a Hero in TearRing Saga File:Hero animation.gif|Animation featuring Harken performing a normal attack as a Hero. File:FE6 Hero Critical.gif|Animation featuring Echidna performing a critical attack as a Hero. File:FE10 Ike Hero Battle Model.png|Ike as a Hero in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Ike Hero.jpg|Ike's battle model as a Hero in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Hero (Donnel).png|Donnel as a male Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Severa).png|Severa as a female Hero in Awakening. File:FE1 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Sword Fighter FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Sword Fighter class from 'Fire Emblem Gaiden.'' File:FE3 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Forrest Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Forrest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Forrest Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Forrest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE8 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Hero class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Hero FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Hero class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Flavia Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Flavia as a Hero from Awakening. File:FE13 Priam Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Priam as a Hero from Awakening.